leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Isles
The Shadow Isles are an archipelago of islands located northwest of Valoran. Lore Little is known about the mysterious Shadow Isles. An eternally thick, unnatural fog blankets the islands from the view of outsiders. It is thought that the islands are home to countless forms of undead, though no one seems eager to perform the exploration necessary to find out the truth. A year after the League was established, summoners were sent to explore a small portion of the isle and later, established the Twisted Treeline. Most of the Shadow Isles' history comes from the two mysterious altars of the Twisted Treeline, that says fragments of their history to its capturers and from the League records of the Shadow Isles' champions. Creatures of the Shadow In the Isles, there are many shades of death, and each is embraced rather than feared or reviled. One can only ascend from one state to the next with the magical aid of a skilled professional. , is one individual who serves this role. He acts as a ferryman for the Isles' undead denizens, helping them climb death's many-tiered ladder. Another being is the feared lich, . , is also a creature believed to have originated from the Shadow Isles. It is clear upon first meeting her, and surviving, that she is not quite human. Some theorize that she was cursed with a mild form of fantastical vampirism as a child. Supporters of this theory contend that her ability to sap the very life essence of her opponents on (and off) the Fields of Justice, while still being able to tolerate direct sunlight, would account for this belief. Another popular theory is that she abused the use of magic as a child, morphing her into the hungering beast her opponents see on the battlefield. is a another being that worships the Spider God, Kitae confirms the identity of the Spider God, that made its den in a cave in the Shadow Isles. Every year she would return to the Isles with a select few of her disciples and travel to her spider's den, transform into her true, hybrid form and feed her followers to it. Afterwards she would extract the venom of the spider and drink it to retain her youth. She would again return to Valoran in her human form to preach of her deity and take them again to its lair by the end of the year. is yet another creature with ties to the Isles. Legends speak of a prison warden with a fondness for torture, whose preferred tools were chains. It's not surprising that such a monster's spirit would come back, armed with the chains. His sole purpose is finding worthy souls, breaking the minds and bodies of their hosts, and then carrying them back to the Shadow Isles, where an unknown (but most likely terrible) fate awaits them. Development Shadow isles concept.jpg|Shadow Isles concept Shadow Isles.jpg|Shadow Isles Artwork 1 Shadow Isles2.jpg|Shadow Isles Artwork 2 Trivia | }} * On the Shadow Isles, there is a saying, "Death is but a new beginning." }} }} * The quote of the western altar, "This place was once... so beautiful.", suggests that the Shadow Isles, and all its inhabitants, were transformed by the Rune Wars or by some other catastrophic event. *The altars on the Twisted Treeline' suggest' : * The quote of the western altar; "I serve you, because I must, Mordekaiser."; and the eastern altar "I serve you gladly, Mordekaiser.", holds some rank in the Shadow Isles, further evidenced by his old lore which stated that he was an undead general. * The quote of the Western altar; "Mordekaiser is not to be trusted Hecarim!", taking in count that fights for the Shadow Isles, actual goals aren't linked to the Isles, but to his personal benefits. ** The quote of the Western altar; "Are you also a prisoner Mordekaiser", likely means that affiliation to the Shadow Isles is forced, and he fights this by following his personal objectives, not of the Isles. ** Apart from the altars, the quote (from his old lore) "The common perception is that the encompassing armor protects him, I fear that – for the fragile time being – it actually protects us.", somewhat confirms the Western Altar quote, as his armor might be his prison. *The quote of the western altar; "Remember who you once were, Hecarim.", suggests that was once human, and lived on the pre-cataclysmic Shadow Isles. * marches across Valoran in the name of the Shadow Isles. *The quote of the western altar; "For the King!", suggests that there is a leader of the isles. *The Twisted Treeline was the last living forest of Zaun but was retconned to be a location in the Shadows Isles. Champions Associated Champions Champion Skins The following champion skins were released to celebrate the remake of the Twisted Treeline map. A pollLegacy or Permanent Poll was conducted to allow the community to decide if these skins would be limited edition, permanent additions to the store, or legacy skins. At the end of the poll, it was decided that the skins were to be available for a short time as Legacy Skins.Shadow Isles Mini SiteThe Shadow Isles Beckon File:Hecarim HeadlessSkin.jpg|Headless Hecarim File:Maokai HauntedSkin.jpg|Haunted Maokai File:Twisted Fate UnderworldSkin.jpg|Underworld Twisted Fate References cs:Shadow Isles de:Schatteninseln fr:Îles Obscures zh:Shadow Isles Category:Places